Discovering Love
by Ringleader Kanon
Summary: [Nino and Jaffar] warning though, it is mushy, hehe... oh yeah! important note to my 'Destiny' readers in this story!


A/N: I know, I know... those of you who read 'Destiny' must be mad at me coz I haven't updated in months... I'm sorry, but I'm having a major writer's block, and I need your help, read the author's note at the bottom of the page for more info... but first off, I would like to present this short story based on the Gameboy Advance game: Fire Emblem. I will have another story for Fire Emblem soon, so if you like this story, watch out for my next one. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

****

**_Discovering Love_**

**_By: kdpcat_**

Nino walked unsteadily to a tree around the clearing where she and her companions had set camp. She sighed painfully as her swollen foot throbbed in pain. She muffled a whimper, careful not to wake her slumbering companions.

She had told everyone that she was fine after their latest engagement, but she had been mendacious. Her wounds were healing quite nicely, but her foot had been sprained after a surprise attack that was directed towards her.

She sighed once more and stared up in the starless sky, her thoughts returning to the changes that had occurred to her once normal life.

Before she was just the daughter of Sonia, who tried to help as much as she could. Such as delivering the Black Fangs their missions and helping in little missions that had not required the more skilled Fangs.

But now, she was a mage who traveled with Eliwood and his large, formidable band of comrades; however, they were also friends. She laughed silently at the thought, 'If only Hector thought more of Jafar...'

The thought of the assassin sent the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. She was confused about her emotions. She knew that she wanted to be his close friend, but now, she suspects that it's something more.

She had thought of them together, sharing a passionate kiss. She should have been shocked at herself for thinking such inappropriate matters, but surprisingly, she had welcomed the thought with an open mind.

Now that she thought about it, it seemed to her that she ALWAYS had felt a strange, funny feeling whenever she was with him. She had never felt it with other people. Her head slowly descended, looking at the burning fire at the center of their camp.

She realized what she felt now, and it scared her. It terrified her to think that she could feel that way towards a person so quickly after just experiencing the pain of betrayal. 'But then, maybe I've felt that way towards him since the day I met him...' And in her heart she knew it was the truth.

She slowly rose from her seated position. She had to forget about it... about him. It was never going to work. 'He'll probably say that I'm just a foolish girl who knows nothing about the perils of life...'

She continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Her ankle pounded with pain with every small step she took. She kept back the tears though; the tears of pain from her ankle, and the pain from knowing that her love would never be returned.

She never saw the root and continued to walk. She suddenly tripped and lost her balance, about to plunge to the earth below. However, the expected collision never came. Instead, two large and warm hands held her steady by the shoulders.

"Nino, are you ok?" a familiar gruff voice asked.

She was afraid to open her eyes, but she did so anyway. Just as she had known, there, still with the look of indifference on his face, stood Jaffar. He released her as she retained her balance.

"You should be more careful. You shouldn't be this far away from camp. Who knows what enemies might be lurking," he chastised her gently, yet firmly.

She, however, was only able to partly focus on what he was saying for the pain in her ankle had increased tenfold. She had tripped on the root with her injured ankle, creating an agonizing pain that rose through her whole body, making her tremble with pain.

Jaffar, who had stopped talking, observed that she was rigid and was trembling from what he guessed was pain. It was then that he saw the swollen ankle through her long cape. He growled, barely audible, "Who did that to you?"

She was shocked to say the least. Here was the Angel of Death, asking about her welfare. Yet she was also afraid to tell him that it was she who sprained it. "I-I did."

He was surprised. She had not shown any sign of pain during that afternoon, and he admired her for standing proud even through all the pain.

He forced her to sit down and he kneeled in front of her. Grasping her foot with one hand, he carefully took off her shoe and began to massage the swollen ankle. She whimpered at the beginning, but she eventually relaxed against his soothing touch.

They stayed there for about an hour in companionable silence. Finally, Jaffar ended his treatment and replaced her shoe on the foot once more. He stood up and helped her to stand up too. Without a word, he headed back towards the direction of their camp, not bothering to wait; for he knew she would follow. And she did.

She sighed inaudibly. It had been the best night of her life, she was sure about that. She just wished she had the courage to confess to him, even though it was unrequited. She stopped on her tracks; she had decided. She waited for him to acknowledge her, knowing that she would break down if she were to begin speaking.

He heard her stop and he wondered why. He looked back and saw her light green hair shadowing her eyes. "We must return back to camp."

"I love you Jaffar," she whispered, knowing he had not heard it.

"What? Speak louder," he said, curious to hear what she had to say.

"I-I--," she couldn't do it. But she knew she had to. To forget about him, she had to tell him first.

She coughed slightly, noticing that he was waiting for her to continue. "I love you Jaffar." There, she said it. And she didn't stutter too.

She continued, "I know you don't return it, but don't hate me or anything... I want to be your friend at least--" she couldn't continue for in mere seconds, Jaffar had covered her mouth with his own. It took her mind some time to register what had happened, but she started kissing him back.

Finally releasing her lips, he whispered, "Who said I didn't love you?"

_**Fin**_

A/N: What'd you guys think? I know it was mushy and all, but I had to get it out of my system! Hehe... anyways, I'll be releasing another story based on Fire Emblem, it will focus on Rath and Lyn, my favourite pairing in Fire Emblem!!! Lolz... oh yeah, if you're a reader, or have read my ongoing fic, 'Destiny', then please read the note below...

NOTE TO ALL 'DESTINY' READERS!!!

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating, but as you've read, I'm experiencing a major writer's block right now, so please help me! I need all the help I can get! Hehe... ok here's the current situation... I have made Chapter 5 already and sadly, it is only a filler chapter. As you have read, Kagome needs to think up of a command word for Sesshoumaru. But I'm stuck coz I cant think of a word that is practical, yet will help them get together. Ugh! My mind is so messed up!!! Anyways, please help!!!

-kdpcat


End file.
